prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (October 2, 2018)
The October 2, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon on October 2, 2018. Summary Finn Bálor & Bayley (Team B’N’B) wasted no time getting the party started when they wore each other's ring jacket while preparing to take on Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox (Team Mahalicia) in this big-time matchup. Mahalicia were looking to rebound in the round robin format after their tough loss last week, but “team captain” Alicia Fox got off to a questionable start for the squadron when she insisted on challenging Finn instead of Bayley. The match regained some normalcy when Bálor and Mahal began to slug it out, but the bout again took a turn toward the bizarre when Sunil Singh caught a falling Bayley and asked her if she wanted to Bollywood dance with him ... Bayley got rocketed into the post by Alicia before she could answer. Finn and Bayley battled back, and their longstanding friendship proved to be a major asset as the two worked together fluidly. In the match's pivotal moments, Sunil opted to run away from a Bayley attack and let Fox take the brunt of it. This caused Foxy to chase down Sunil, and Bayley wrecked Singh with a Bayley-to-Belly. Bálor followed up with a dive that took out Sunil and Mahal, and Bayley finished Fox off with another Bayley-to-Belly to pick up the clutch victory in her team's MMC debut. Mahalicia fell to 0-2. Too sweet, indeed. Jimmy Uso & Naomi (Team Day One Glow) looked to take advantage of the whole “One Night in Milwaukee” distraction that Rusev & Lana (Ravishing Rusev Day) were dealing with after Aiden English dropped the bombshell video earlier on SmackDown LIVE. Rusev & Lana couldn't quite escape Milwaukee, as the WWE Universe in Portland let them hear it as the contest got underway. Lana and Naomi started off in a heated exchange that saw the two go back and forth ... often with dance moves! A full-fledged dance-off broke out between the two and saw such highlights as Lana breakdancing with ease and Naomi hitting a picture-perfect Worm. Rusev and Jimmy began to argue over who was the rightful victor of the impromptu dance off, which led to the two squaring off in the ring ... AND THEN BUSTING OUT WITH A DANCE CONTEST OF THEIR OWN! Rusev and Jimmy were seemingly about to pay homage to Jimmy's father Rikishi and his classic dance moves with Too Cool, but The Bulgarian Brute ruined the good vibes when he instead took Uso down with a swift strike. The Super Athlete caused more anarchy when he broke up Naomi's pin attempt on Lana, but he finally got his when Jimmy caught him with a brutal superkick on the outside of the ring. Lana looked to have the match in hand, but Jimmy got on the microphone and asked Lana and the WWE Universe what was the deal with Milwaukee?! Lana responded by slapping the bejesus out of Jimmy, which allowed Naomi to roll up Lana from behind for a glowing victory. “One Night in Milwaukee” certainly ruined Ravishing Rusev Day's night in Portland in their WWE MMC Season 2 debut. Jimmy and Naomi claimed their first victory in the round robin and improved to 1-1. Results ; ; *B'N'B (Bayley & Finn Balor) defeated Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Sunil Singh) (9:40) *Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) defeated Ravishing Rusev Day (Lana & Rusev) (9:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MMC 10-2-18 1.jpg MMC 10-2-18 2.jpg MMC 10-2-18 3.jpg MMC 10-2-18 4.jpg MMC 10-2-18 5.jpg MMC 10-2-18 6.jpg MMC 10-2-18 7.jpg MMC 10-2-18 8.jpg MMC 10-2-18 9.jpg MMC 10-2-18 10.jpg MMC 10-2-18 11.jpg MMC 10-2-18 12.jpg MMC 10-2-18 13.jpg MMC 10-2-18 14.jpg MMC 10-2-18 15.jpg MMC 10-2-18 16.jpg MMC 10-2-18 17.jpg MMC 10-2-18 18.jpg MMC 10-2-18 19.jpg MMC 10-2-18 20.jpg MMC 10-2-18 21.jpg MMC 10-2-18 22.jpg MMC 10-2-18 23.jpg MMC 10-2-18 24.jpg MMC 10-2-18 25.jpg MMC 10-2-18 26.jpg MMC 10-2-18 27.jpg MMC 10-2-18 28.jpg MMC 10-2-18 29.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #15 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #15 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #15 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results